


Protect x and x Serve

by Ominous-Anonymous (Ominonymous)



Series: Hisoka and Slutty!Gon adventures [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, And I mean a LOT, Blow Jobs, Bubble butts, Coming a lot, Cop!Hisoka, Fat Ass, Gon has piercings, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older man Hisoka, Perv Hisoka, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sleepers/onesies, Slutty!Gon, Teenage Gon Freecs, Young Gon Freecs, and a tattoo, ass eating, ass worship, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominonymous/pseuds/Ominous-Anonymous
Summary: Hisoka is a Alpha police officer who meets Omega Gon for some sexy fun time late one spring night.





	Protect x and x Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Here the third installment of the Hisoka and slutty!Gon adventure series. Hope you enjoy.

Police officer Hisoka Morow had been on the local city police force for five and a half years now. He was an Alpha, had blood red hair and burning golden eyes. He was tall, 6’4, and two hundred and twenty-five pound of rock hard muscle. He was, what his fellow police officers would call him, a loose cannon.

He was fickle and selfish and didn't play well with others, so he was usually sent on patrol by himself because the other officers were afraid of him. Not only was he dangerous and unpredictable, couple that with his alpha instincts, he should have been put behind bars a long time ago, or stayed in the military where he could let off some steam.

But he wasn't. He was out on the streets “playing” cop. Even then he was too damn good at his job for his boss to get rid of him, and he suspected that the chief didn't want him out of his sights to cause trouble, anyway. So he had patrol duty, that was supposed to keep him out of trouble.

Hisoka snickered, _If only he knew~♠️_ Hisoka thought.

He also worked mostly alone. While everyone was too afraid to work and approach him, there were three other people who weren't intimidated by him.

There was his employer, the Police of Chief, Chrollo Lucilfer, his long time friend and fellow man of the law, Illumi Zoldyck and the chiefs Administrative assistant, Kurapika Kurta, who Hisoka suspected wasn't just the chiefs assistant.

He didn't care that Mr. Kurta was probably the chiefs lover, he enjoyed making the blonde Omega flushed and angry. But he only did it when the other Alpha wasn't in the same room. It wasn't like he was afraid of Chrollo, he just didn't like the idea of losing his job.

That would suck.

Well, if he did he could always take up mercenary works. He certainly was qualified, and he had the training from the military, so it would be easy. But no. He liked being a cop, not for arresting and busting crooks, but for what came at night.

His usual responsibility was going out patrolling the local parks and suburban neighborhoods, making sure that any kids looking to cause trouble weren't out past curfew.

He mostly gave his attention to the parks as they were the most likely place for teens to loiter and to smoke weed and drink liquor late into the night when the park was closed.   
  
There was one park in particular that was pretty well-known for people to sneak around through the thick trees and bushes of the trails for some anonymous fuck & sucks.   
  
When Hisoka first started covering the park, he made some arrests of men wandering around, looking for sex with underaged kids (children who haven't presented yet) and just looking for a place to sleep. Hisoka didn't care about any of that, but he had to make the arrest if he wanted to continuing patrolling this park.

Because one night, eight months or so into his usual routine patrolling the park, he caught a couple (or at least he thought they were a couple) fucking behind some trees. But it was confirmed that, no, they weren't a couple.   
  
Just some guy giving it to some boy. The immediate area was thick with their combined scents. The teenager smelled divine but he wrinkled his nose in disgust when he caught scent of the man. the man smelled putrid, like wet socks and dog shit. An alpha wasn't supposed to smell like that if they kept themselves clean.

How the boy got himself wet enough for the other Alpha was a mystery to Hisoka, so he advanced on them slowly, keeping his eyes trained on them.

They were so caught up in their fucking that they didn't see him coming up on them. He purposely stepped on a twig, snapping it under his boot so that he scared the two of them.  

They both jumped and stopped turning to look directly at him. Hisoka waved with a big grin. The guy, who was a Alpha in his late thirties, panicked and pushed the teen over and hastily pulled up his pants and took off into the thick underbrush.

The kid wasn't fast enough and Hisoka was able to apprehend him who Hisoka discovered was a boy of thirteen with brown shaggy hair and pretty green eyes. The boys was desperate and needy since the he smelled like he was going through his heat.

 _So he wasn't underaged, then.~♠️ Aww...I really wanted to bust the guy~ well, better luck next time, I guess.~_ ♣️, Hisoka thought.

He picked up the kid, who was flushed and desperate because he wasn't able to finish with the guy he undoubtedly came to the park to meet. The teen quickly came onto him, whining and sniffing him.  No doubt smelling the strong Alpha pheromones coming off of him.

Hisoka knew he must've smelled better than the other guy, because the teen was letting off sweet Omega pheromones. His scent strong and potent, penetrating Hisoka many senses.

As Hisoka handcuffed him, he buried his face in the boys neck and scented him. “Mmm~you smell delicious.~ are you still horny little fruit?~♥️” Hisoka said as he licked the boys scent gland, making him moan and push his ass against Hisoka's quickly hardening cock.

“Yess! please, i-i need your k-knot, please!” the kid was grinding back against Hisoka's crotch then, moaning and whimpering like a desperate little slut.

He liked the desperate and horny ones the best, so he wasted no time in hauling him back to his car, all the while saying how he was going to fuck him, and show him what a real Alphas cock was like.   
  
At what he had caught the boy doing, Hisoka was pretty hard and he wanted this pretty Omega. Looking around to see that they were in a secluded area of the park, surrounded by trees and bushes, he tossed the boy in the backseat of his police cruiser, with his hands still cuffed behind his back.   
  
Then Hisoka climbed on top of him and, taking the time to pull himself out and lube up with his pre-cum, shoved himself deep in the other man's already stretched wet hole.     
  
Hisoka fucked the teen for a good hour and a half before he came with a guttal growl, shoving his knot inside of him as his cum spurted inside of the boys wet heat. When his knot finally went down he then let the kid go after taking his cock so well. He left with a noticeable limp, a satisfied grin on his face and a wet spot staining the back his his little shorts.

A couple of nights later, a similar situation took place, catching an older Alpha and a young Omega together. Scaring off the Alpha was easy and apprehending the little Omega he was fucking was even easier. Hisoka took him back to his police cruiser, threw him in and fucked him, making him come with a shout. Hisoka spurted a thick hearty load in his ass, knotted him and sent him on his way, staggering through the park with a big grin like the last one.

He must have gained some admirers because word quickly spread around that there was a sexy Alpha cop with a big cock fucking Omegas he found you in the park messing around. Omega males of varying ages, and the occasional Omega female, started getting caught by him on purpose, just so they could have his "Monster Cock” (what they starting calling it) up inside them.   
  
It was a great way for him to bust a nut and work out some aggression, and the Omegas he fucked liked it as much as he did, too. It didn't really matter how who he fucked or what age the Omegas were, as long as they were already presented Hisoka would fuck them.

He just got off on the fact that they wanted him to fill their wet sloppy hole so badly.

And Hisoka also just loved sex.  
  
Sometimes, when he wasn't interested in the guy or just bored and didn't feel like getting it up, he would actually arrest them. Those Omegas, feeling rejected and very angry, would complain about him to the other officers back at the precinct, but no one would believe them, they were too afraid to confront unpredictable, Officer Morow.

Well, most of them. Most likely Kurapika, who was always suspicious of him of doing something untoward, would question him and threaten to report him to the chief. But Hisoka was a very good liar aamd a quick thinker. All he had to do was mention his relationship with Chrollo and the blonde would blush, sputter and would eventually give up and storm away. His distressed scent filling up the police department.  
  
After a while things went back to normal. Hisoka would patrol, catch an Omega, fuck and knot them and send them on their way with their asses full of his babies.

A certain degree of danger was added to the encounters, that he would suddenly arrest them. Enticing more and more Omegas to visit the park at night, and take the risk of waiting for Hisoka to undoubtedly find them.  
  
They also really liked how he was a hot Alpha police officer. He was handsome, with thick long wavy blood red hair that was always pulled back into a loose ponytail, and a strong jawline, and smoldering golden eyes and lips to die for.   
  
Hisoka worked hard to keep his body in shape. He been working out since high school, college, the marines and the police academy, leaving him with a well-defined chest and rock hard abs, broad shoulders, powerful biceps, and a prominent V-line.   
  
He had a tight sculpted ass that sat above thick muscular thighs and toned calves. He has been reminded on numerous occasions that he looked damn sexy in his tight dark blue police uniform by horny Omegas.

If you ever saw him, you'd know that what they were saying was absolutely, one hundred percent true.  
  
Ever since his high school days where he was the #1 swim team stud for four years straight, he's been getting more attractive each and everyday. Then he applied for the military when he turned eighteen. Being there for a brief five years, before returning to his home town and joining the local police force. 

He had a respective sense of authority and was very dominant. He very much enjoyed being in charge and and in control of certain situations. And he just loved having power of people, especially strong willed omegas. He loved breaking them down and humiliating them, exposing their sides that were weak against a dominant alpha male.

That was one reason he decided to be a cop. His frustratingly good looks and intimidating personality really helped him with that, too.  
  
But what would become his all time favorite encounter in the infamous park would be on an unseasonably warm, late spring night. Hisoka had been patrolling the trails on foot when he heard some noises up ahead, behind a dense group of trees.

Thinking it was something exciting he called out t whoever was behind the trees, "Who's there?~♦️" He called out, shining his flashlight into the trees. He couldn't see any movement for a while, but he still heard rustling in the bushes.  
  
A small figure stepped out from behind a large oak tree. Hisoka shined the flashlight onto the approaching figure.   
  
Raising a brow, Hisoka saw that It was a kid, a boy to be exact. He looked about 12 or 13 years of age and smelled sweet and a little spicy, like apples and cinnamon.

 _Mmm~omega. And he was already presented, too._ The boy was short in stature, wearing a black pullover with the hood pulled over his head so that half of his face was obscured by shadows, hiding his features.

But Hisoka could see that he had a eyebrow piercing. He didn't really seem like the kind off kid to get piercings. One of his friends must have encouraged him to get one. Hisoka then wondered if he had anymore.   
  
Of what  else he could see of him, Hisoka could say that the kid was actually pretty cute. His face was round and youthful and his lips were full and pink, which were curved in a wide playful smile, causing dimples to form on his boyish cheeks and his hazel eyes to look big and bright.

 _Like a puppy.~_ ♥️ Hisoka thought.   
  
The thing Hisoka then noticed, with mild amusement, was that he was wearing a dark green sleeper that covered all of his sturdy little body. His hands exposed to the night air and his feet were stuffed into some old scuffed up white sneakers.

He then noticed that the boy had a golden brown complexion, which gave the impression that he regularly tanned, or he could of been just naturally tan.  
  
The sleeper had a small silver zipper that went from his neck down to slightly above his bulging crotch. The night clothes hugged the entirety of his small sturdy frame closely like a second skin, complimenting his thick but muscular thighs, making it seem like the sleeper was maybe a size or two too small for him. Another year or so, and he would definitely outgrow it. 

“Hey, aren't you...um...Officer Morow!?” he exclaimed enthusiastically, eyes bright and hopeful for a definitive yes to his question.

Taken aback by the boys boyish enthusiasm, Hisoka blinked before giving him a seductive smirk. “Yes I am.~♥️” he replied silkily.

"Yes, I knew it! I've been looking all over for you, Officer!” He exclaimed again, clasping his hands together as he vibrated with unrestrained excitement.

Oh, you have. But aren't you a little too young to be out by yourself, you could get hurt. Dangerous Alphas lurk these woods, you know.~♠️” Hisoka said to him in his smooth baritone. The same voice he used on pretty Omegas he planned on fucking.

Hisoka then caught the boy eyeing his crotch before his eyes shot up to meet his. A blush no doubt staining his cheeks. _Was he checking me out just now?~♠️ hmm...interesting.~_ ♥️ Hisoka thought. He didn't seem embarrassed, his wide smile still in place.

“Oh yeah, I know, but you're here with me right now so I know I'll be safe if I'm with you,” his said matter-of-factly, a happy smile spreading his dimpled cheeks.

But, all of a sudden, his smile turned devious and sly, “Officer Morow, can I ask you a question, it's very important, promise?” the boy inquired way too sweetly. _Hmm... what's he planning?~♠️_ Hisoka thought, as he nodded his head for the boy to ask his question, playing along for the time being.

“I see no problem, ask away.~♠️” Hisoka said.

“Could you please tell me your name? I won't bite...too hard," he took his bottom lip between his teeth as he said it in an innocently sweet voice, that was tainted with hidden mischief. But Hisoka caught it easily.  
  
Hisoka, never in all his years of being a police officer, was struck speechless for long. The little boy had to have been saying that to him without knowing what it meant. He looked way to young to know what he was asking for, to an officer of the law no doubt.   
  
Over the past few months of patrolling the parks, there was a sort of code that was created by the Omegas who came to the park at night seeking him for sex.   
  
Right after he would catch one on the trails m, handcuffed them and escorted them to his car. The Omega of the night would then ask for his name and then say he wouldn't bite...too hard.   
  
Whenever Hisoka would answer, "My name's, Officer Morow, it's a pleasure to meet you~♥️" they knew that he was about to fuck them raw. It was standard procedure between them.   
  
But this little boy, who was probably too young to be out by himself, had just said it to him as if he knew exactly what would happen afterwards.   
  
Hisoka took a moment to think. He knew he shouldn't answer the kid and should just cuff him and take him home. But, hell, he was horny and the kid was actually attractive, and he smelled so damn good, so he didn't see a problem in giving the kid what he wanted. "My name's, Officer Morow, it's a pleasure to meet you~♥️" Hisoka answered after a silkily. Hisoka then looked at the kid with a raised brow, as if asking silently if this was really what he wanted.   
  
"It's okay, Officer Morow. I've heard about you. I've read what you do with Omegas on this blog that I like to visit sometimes. And I was really hoping it was true about what it said.” he explained.

To say Hisoka was surprised would be an understatement. There was a blog about him? How did he not know about this? It was kinda exciting to think about really. To curious now Hisoka looked at the boy and asked, “And what, pray tell, does this blog say about me?~♠️” he inquired.

Grinning, he said, “It says that you would fuck me if I said those magic words," he explained, putting his hands on his slim hips cocking his head to the side and shooting Hisoka a big grin, like what he'd just done was some kind of accomplishment. He gave the officer a coquettish grin, then. "Oh, and my name’s Gon, by the way." He said smoothly.  
  
He then turned around and Hisoka followed him with his flashlight, the light traveling down the back of his hoodie covered head to his sleeper clad ass. And oh, gods, what an ass it was. He had an great ass for a however old this boy was. And the back of the sleeper was soaked through with the boys slick. A dish plate sized wet spot covered his entire ass.

All Hisoka could think about was how this boy, who seemed so innocent at times had to walk to the parks just to find him with a slick filled sleeper. He went back to gazing at that big fat ass.  
  
His fat bubble butt stuck out from his back alluringly, stretching the fabric of his tight little sleeper to its limit. How they didn't rip from his bubble butt stretching them, Hisoka would never know. It was amazing really; they were glorious, round, perfectly proportioned with his short frame. His cheeks jiggled ever so slightly under the soft green fabric when he shifted on his feet. The sleeper Gon was wearing also had a large butt flap on in place by some kind of fastening system.   
  
_Hmm…_ He hasn't seen one of those kinds in a while. _When did they come back in style?_ Hisoka thought as he gawked, mouth salivating at the sight of the most perfect ass he's ever seen. Much better than those other Omegas he's been fucking.   
  
His hands reached back and pulled at the flap, letting it fell open, revealing the small of Gon's dimpled back, his small hairless taint. His smooth, golden brown, ass cheeks protruded out of the opening of the sleepers, letting out the sweetly spicy scent of apples and cinnamon pouring off of him in waves.

And his cheeks were glistening with the boys slick, making his scent even stronger. _He must've been going into heat if he smell’s this good~_ ♥️ Hisoka thought idly.   
  
After he got his fill of ogling the boys ass, and taking in his heavenly smell, Hisoka asked something that's been on his mind ever since he saw the boy, "You look young, but judging by your scent you've already presented, which in boys is between the ages of 12 to 13. So, Gon, how old are you exactly?~♠️" He asked, his flashlight remaining on the shorter boy's big round ass.   
  
"I'm 16, turning 17 in a few weeks," he answered honestly. Hisoka raised a brow in mild surprise, mouth falling open slightly. He could have sworn he was younger then that, but his small stature and young boyish features were incredibly deceiving.

He would have been perfect for an older Alpha who liked it when they looked young, but was still old enough so they wouldn't be seen as a pervert.  
  
But he also seemed more childish and naive for a 16 year old boy should be, barely out of high school, and wearing a sleeper. Something young children would typically wear. Not teenagers boy.

And he was also naive and too trusting because his back was still to Hisoka, (who could have done anything he wanted to the boy by now) and he was bending over, hands on knees, and pushing his big round ass out, spreading his soft wet chubby cheeks just enough for Hisoka to get a tiny glimpse between them.  
  
"Why are you wearing a sleeper if you're old enough to be in highschool?" Hisoka asked out of the blue. A little too curious to know more about the bold but odd teen.   
  
"They're comfortable and they're right in my size, too. Aaand…they make my ass look great. Don't you think so... Alpha?" Gon said slyly, looking back at Hisoka over his shoulder. Warm hazel eyes twinkling in the moonlight.   
  
"Hmm... you're right," Hisoka smirked. "It does make your ass look great. The best ass I've seen all day, in fact.~♥️" Hisoka said, purring in a deep alluring voice. He delighted in the involuntary shiver that racked the teens body, and he heard him let out a barely audible moan.   
  
"And you didn't change into regular clothes before coming here?~♣️" Hisoka's inquired, giving the boy a sly grin. 

Gon giggled before saying, "Nope, I didn't have time to change into normal clothes. And I snuck right out through my bedroom window after my aunt fell asleep." He then wiggled his butt side to side, making his fat ass cheeks shake and jiggle. "Hey, Officer Morow, you like my butt right? Boys at my school call me names like “fatty” and “fat ass” just because my butt is bigger then most boys. And most Omegas too. That makes me sad, because it makes me feel like it's just a burden. But you like it, don't you, Officer Morow?” He asked sincerely, hope and worry filling his sweet voice.

Hisoka didn't have to think of an answer because he already had one. “Yes, I love it. Those boys are still young so they don't understand the significance an ass like yours has. It's the perfect size. And it just so happens I like big asses.~♥️” Hisoka said, grinning shrewdly.

The boys face broke out into a wide beaming smile. “Thank you. I'm so glad you like it. And you can have it, if you want. That is, if you can handle it.” His voice went low sultry at the last part. He then let out inviting pheromone that was a trigger to Alphas that let them know that an Omega was wanting and willing for a knot. 

This kid was astonishing to Hisoka.  
  
He had always dreamed that a young boy would be willing to seek him out instead of being caught in the act and he never thought that it would be one that seemed like he was experienced in the art of seduction. And he was willing and wanting, too.

 _Mmm~_ ♥️ Hisoka moaned internally. This one is going to be fun, he could tell.   
  
Hisoka just stood there for a moment, flashlight still trained on that irresistible, bulbous, smooth teenage ass, wondering if this was really about to happen or not. He had to live close by if he was at the park. Did live in one of the nice houses on the other side of the woods. And if so...where?   
  
If he did live in that neighborhood then it should have only been about a ten minute or so walk to the park.   
  
Hisoka imagined him walking alone in the night, with only a onesie covering his stocky little body, toward the park, looking to be used by Hisoka.   
  
Gon swivelled his head to look back at the officer. "And you're in luck, too. I'm still a virgin so I'm super tight." he says, his eyes looking heated but hopeful.   
  
_What a little slut.~♥️_ Hisoka thought as he licked his lips. Eyeing the moist pound cake being presented to him.   
  
Hisoka then realized his cock was rock hard and he was leaking pre-cum in his underwear. He quickly made his decision. Hisoka walked toward Gon with long purposeful strides. Putting away his flashlight.   
  
Hisoka then pulled the kid to his hard body and forcefully kissed his plump lips.   
  
Hisoka wasn't gentle at all about it, figuring the boy liked it rough. And he was right. Gon yelped a little when Hisoka bite down on his quickly swelling lips. The kid moaned then, causing Hisoka to smirk into the kiss.   
  
Hisoka then pulled away from the dazed teen and bent down to his level, (which wasn't too much thankfully) and looked directly in his darkened hazel eyes.

His face showing a little uncertainty, but Hisoka could clearly see his mounting excitement.  
  
"You're gonna learn that you should be careful for what you ask for, little fruit.~♠️" Hisoka informed him, his voice taking on a more smooth silky tone, his golden eyes never straying from darkened hazel.   
  
With that, Hisoka stood to his full impressive height and grabbed the sides of the boys small torso, lifted him up, and hoisted him over his right shoulder.

“Ah!” Gon startled, tincing slightly before relaxing again.   
  
He was surprisingly light, maybe do to how small he was. And he could feel how lean he was through the thin soft fabric of his hoodie and sleeper. Hisoka could also feel his little hard on pressing into his shoulder through the cotton fabric.

His big smooth bubble butt jiggling next to Hisoka's face, and he could smell the strong heady scent wafting off of him and going up his nose.  
  
With every step he took, Gon's ass jiggled, and Hisoka gave the round cheeks a playful slap, earning a giggle from his now captured prey.   
  
Hisoka kept fondling the boy, making him squirm and hump his shoulder as they made their way back down the trail, out of the woods, and back to his waiting squad car.   
  
Where the black and white vehicle was parked off to the side by one of the many entrances to the trails around the park. It was a pretty reclusive place at night, with most of the activity going on at the other side of the woods, closer to the main roads.   
  
Hisoka unlocked the car and then opened the back seat door. Then he practically threw little Gon roughly onto his stomach and he fell limply onto the backseat with a barely audible thud, his hands bracing him.   
  
Hisoka watched him for a moment, just taking him in. He had risen his lower half on to his knees, ass up in the air, big round cheeks spreading apart to reveal the smooth hairless pink hole hidden there.   
  
Gon was panting now, trembling from the anticipation of being fucked and knotted by a hot police officer Alpha.

His fantasies were finally about to be a reality. He was so excited that he thought he might cum from just being looked at, it wouldn't be the first time that happened.

Hisoka watched the boy tremble and whimper pitifully, he then began climbing over his presented body through the open door, and as soon as Hisoka's head was over his spread ass, just waiting to be devoured. The police officer took a quick gander down and buried his face in between the teens bubbly ass cheeks.  
  
Gon cried out when he felt a warm wet tongue penetrate him suddenly. Hisoka couldn't stop himself from shoving his tongue as deep as it would go in the boys tight virgin asshole, tasting his sweet slick. It smelled even better this up close.

Hisoka took a deep inhale through his nose, moaning as the strong earthy scent of adolescent youth and just plain sweet and spicy Omega.   
  
Hisoka had never tasted an ass quite like his before. He'd never even thought of eating someone out before either. But with this kid, it just felt natural, like his ass was meant for some tender loving DTF, (Deep Tongue Fucking)   
  
Gon began to wiggle and squirm around a bit as he was tongue down, practically gushing slick in Hisoka's tongue now. His face was buried into the seat, moaning loudly, sounding on the verge of tears, "Officer Morow, yes, yes, Alpha, yesss..." At his wanton calls, Hisoka began to eat his sloppy leaking hole more vigorously.

Hisoka was like a wild animal now, slobbering and licking and sucking and shaking his face so the boys fat ass cheeks jiggled and ripple with the force if his rimming.  
  
Hisoka's head bobbed up and down between his warm, smooth cheeks, lapping at his hole and crack like a thirty dehydrated dog. And he almost forgot to breath after a while of furiously tossing Gon's salad.   
  
so Hisoka raised his head up from the even more wet and glistening ass crack and took several deep breath before diving right back in, causing Gon to grunt a little at the brute force of Hisoka's lapping tongue. Gon, alll the while pushing his ass back on Hisoka's deft tongue.   
  
Hisoka knew he wasn't going to go easy on this boy just because he was small. No. He offered himself to him, and Hisoka wasn't gonna hold back. He was going to fuck this kid until he couldn't walk, or he would damn well try.   
  
Hisoka expertly grabbed at the fly of his dark blue khaki pants and pulled the zipper down, then grabbed his hard cock and pulled it through the opening.   
  
He did all this while his head was still shoved deep in-between Gon bubble butt, moving around wildly as he ate him out with an intense vigour.   
  
Gon's sort thick legs squirmed and jerked under Hisoka's broad chest, and the force of Hisoka rimming was causing his whole body to jolt like he was being shocked from the inside out.   
  
The boy began to moan more consistently, his head moving from side to side, and his hood falling away to reveal a head full of thick black hair. Hisoka smirked, the boy did have more piercings. His ears were pierced. He had a scaffold piercing, a couple Helix piercings and a stud in his ear lobe. Hisoka looked at the other and that ear was the same, scaffold, helix and stud.

 _Mmm~cute~_ ♥️ Hisoka thought, as he gazed down at the teen.   
  
His little mouth was wide open as he panted, and his eyes were closed tight as his face contorted in pain and pleasure. His strong, but innocent-sounding voice moaning with bone-shattering pleasure that went straight to Hisoka's already straining cock.   
  
Hisoka couldn't stand it anymore, he eat him out a moment more, just to make sure his little hole was extra wet, even though he needn't worry because Gon was producing a more than healthy about of slick.   
  
Hisoka pulled his head out from between the boys wet and sloppy ass cheeks, his mouth covered in sweet slick and he pulled his hand back, and brought it down hard across the boys fat globes, leaving a sizable hand print behind.

“Ahhh!” Gon exclaimed in surprise.  
  
The slap rang out loudly in the car and Gon moaned from the sudden pain racing across his tender flesh. His cheeks rippled with the blow and Hisoka did it a second time, looking on in heated arousal as they jiggled.   
  
He wasn't expecting that second slap, and yelped before moaning again this time much louder. The ripples travelled across his soft warm flesh of his exposed butt. Then Hisoka stood up right outside the open car door, his cock standing erect and leaking.   
  
He then grabbed Gon's hips and dragged his little body back toward him. The soft silky fabric of his sleeper making it easy for Gon to slide smoothly across the back seats on his stomach.   
  
Hisoka dragged him until his short little legs dangled out of the door, his feet planted on the gravel parking lot, his exposed wet ass ready to be fuck deep and hard.

  
Hisoka squatted down slightly so he was level with Gon's body, lining up to go in between his soft mounds.   
  
He took a minute to lubed up his cock quickly with the profuse amount pre-cum that was leaking from him, holding his turgid erection and guiding it into Gon's waiting heat. His other hand holding Gon's slim hips so he could keep him still so he could push into him.

The tip of his cock pressed into him, Gon's body tensed before submitting and letting the bigger and more powerful Alpha enter his body.  
  
Hisoka slowly began to push his cock head past the tight virgin rim at an agonizingly slow pace. Gon letting out small high breathless moans as the officer's thick meat continued to push into him, sliding in-between his soft chubby cheeks, right up his tight heat.

“Ohhh...yess!”. Gon moaned out, feeling his hole stretch to accommodate the man's impressive girth. 

“Mmm~ so tight~♥️♥️”. Came Hisoka's answering moan. It was the most incredible hole he's ever been inside. It was so tight, wet and hot. Searing his length in it's hot embrace. Gon's dripping wet cavern began to relax around of him, and by the time Hisoka was all the way inside, Gon seemed ready, so Hisoka didn't waste any more precious time.   
  
Hisoka started off slowly, moving his hips back and forth at a reasonable pace, allowing the young Omega to adjust. He was big, and compared to Gon's short and lean body, he was a monster. And he didn't worry about if he was hurting the boy because Gon was making the most beautifully desperate sounds. 

Hisoka paused for a moment, just wanting to feel the boys insides clenching and squeezing rhythmically around his rock hard member deliciously. Hisoka's eyes rolled back in his head and his hips pushed forward of their own accord.   
  
"Oh Officer Morow...oh, gods...hahh....ohh... Alpha...ughh... you feels so good inside me," Gon moaned, his face once again mushed into the backseat.   
  
This young man was taking it like a champ. He was clamping down on Hisoka, milking his cock for his pre-cum that has been flowing out of him at a constantly steady rate. And his hole was slick and slippery, making It easier for his cock to slide in and out of him   
  
"You like my cock, little fruit? Like it deep inside you?~♥️ Do you like having your butt fucked by my Alpha cock?~♥️♥️" Hisoka said, clutching the boys Hips tighter and pulling his smaller body back onto length, penetrating him again and again.   
  
"Yes, Alpha, yesss!" he answered in between deep, staggering breaths, biting his bottom lips hard enough to draw blood, but thankfully not breaking skin.   
  
Hisoka increased the speed of his thrusting hips. His heavy balls were slapping his cheeks, causing little ripples to travel across his young, hairless flesh before they disappeared beneath the soft silky fabric of his sleeper.   
  
"You got one sloppy hole, little fruit, you know that?~♥️," Hisoka rasped, lifting Gon's ass up higher so his bubble butt moved back into Hisoka's gyrating hips at a better angle.   
  
He knew he found the boys g-spot when the teen moaned loudly in a high pitched voice, his little body trembling violently in Hisoka's grasp. Gon came then, spurting his cum in his sleeper. The smell of his young seed invading Hisoka's sharp senses.   
  
Hisoka smirked, and began to fuck his ass harder, the sensitive nerve endings in his flushed cockhead sending little socks of electricity pulsing through his body.   
  
Pulling out his thick meat and slamming it back in Gon's little body. The slapping sounds of their skin becoming more distinct and constant. Gon threw his ass back to meet Hisoka thrust, his body rocking back and forth with the motion.     
  
"Oh, gods! Oh, gods! yess...Officer Morow...ohhh... fuck me! fuck me! Please, harder! Please! Gods, fuck me harder!" Gon chanted, moaning like his life depended on it as Hisoka pile-drived into his pliant body. Fucking him so senseless that he was babbling incoherently at this point.

After a while, Hisoka couldn't tell if Gon's moans were from pain or pleasure, maybe both. Hisoka didn't care either way, smiling sadistically all the while driving his thick cock deeper inside the teenager.   
  
Hisoka just loved hearing him moan and groan and whimper as he was plowed through the opening in the back of dark green sleepers.   
  
This kid was the hottest fuck of Hisoka's life, with the tightest asshole imaginable. And he was taking every inch of his cock like a true experienced slut. Hisoka doubted this was the boys first time. But then again, the boy stilled smelled sweet like a virgin and there wasn't another Alphas scent on him.

Hisoka grinned…

He was one lucky man.

He was taking an Omegas first time.

And he was elated.  
  
"Ohhh~damn... Gon, you're so tight. I'm going to cum soon! Are you ready, are you ready to take my load!~♥️" Hisoka told him as his hips continued to smack against the boy wonderfully tight heat. 

“Yes-yess- please cum in me, knot me, mark me. Fuck! Ohhh!” He returned.

Hisoka was in heaven, if there was such a thing, he could fuck Gon all night if he wanted to. But he felt his balls start to draw into him, his knot enlarge, signalling his impending orgasm and he knew he would unload soon, so he decided to edge. He could draw it out. He did have all night.   
  
He abruptly stopped penetrating the boy, pulling out from between his fat golden cheeks and dragging Gon back outside onto his shoe clad feet. Their shoes crunching on the gravel.   
  
It was so easy to manhandle him because he was so small and light. Hisoka grabbed handfuls of those round soft cheeks and squeezed them in his large hands and pulled the boy to him so their lips was mashed together in a passionate kiss.   
  
Gon hands came up and grabbed the man's police shirt and let the Alpha have his way with his mouth. The front of his sleeper was tented and a large dark wet spot stained the silky smooth fabric.   
  
Hisoka continued to attack the boys soft plump lips, they were as plump as his behind and just as soft as them, too.   
  
His cock never lost any of the overpowering hardness, sticking straight out of his fly as he grabbed his new little fruit and slung him back over his shoulder.   
  
Finding the car was starting to be too hard to move around in, Hisoka turned and looked around for a more suitable place to fuck Gon. The boy was moaning and wiggling in Hisoka's grasp, trying to turn and see what the man was doing. But it was hard to turn when the man held him so tightly.   
  
Gon was loving how strong the Alpha was, he's always loved strong men, and Officer Morow was just his type. He knew it was a good idea to come to him.   
  
His heat was still going strong, thrumming through his system, burning and electrifying every nerve ending in his body till he was shaking and gasping for Hisoka's knot.   
  
"Officer Morow? What are you doing? P-please put it back in, please!" Gon was desperate for release, he'd do anything as long as the Alpha kept fucking him.   
  
"Don't worry little fruit. Just hold on for a while longer~♥️" Hisoka purred. To satisfy Gon's need to be filled, Hisoka shoved three fingers into him, the wet slippery slick making it easy to penetrate him.   
  
"Ohhh...fuck, yesyesyes!" Gon howled into the night.   
  
Hisoka chuckled deep and dark, going back to scanning the immediate area, finding a playground a for yards away, completely surrounded by trees and tall bushes.   
  
Hisoka smirked and started walking toward the playground, his hard cock bobbing as he moved, with the Omega slung over his shoulder, his fat little butt sticking out proudly like a trophy.   
  
His trophy!   
  
"How's your ass, gon?~♥️" Hisoka asked him, fingers stilled buried to his knuckle in his tight heat.   
  
"It's pretty sore, Officer Morow, but I still want you to put your cock in me some more. I want it." he answered breathlessly. 

"Oh, and I will, sweet Gon," Hisoka told him, slapping his bubble butt hard with the hand not fingering Gon's wet dripping entrance. His ass cheeks jiggled and swayed. They were starting to glow a little red as he swiftly swatted the chubby cheeks.

"You wanted me to fuck your amazing ass, Gon, so that's what I'm gonna do. I'm not gonna stopped until I knot you and fill your ass with my cum.~♥️♥️" Hisoka said as he smacked his ass hard once again.  
  
Gon moaned in pain mixed pleasure, then answered hotly, "Yes, Alpha!"   
  
"Good boy," Hisoka said as they entered the playground. Hisoka looked around, eyeing the playground equipment for a moment.   
  
There were so many different options...   
  
Hisoka pulled his fingers out from Gon's ass and set him on the ground in front of him. The hazel of the Omegas eyes were completely eclipsed by his black pupils, and shadowed by his thick drop lashes.   
  
Hisoka stood up to his full impressive height, towering over the shorter teen. And he knew he painted a picture of intimidation from how much bigger and stronger he was, but that didn't seem to scare the boy, a matter of fact, the teen seemed to get even hornier.   
  
The strong scent of apples and cinnamon filling Hisoka's nose, and he breathed in deeply, savoring the intoxicating scent of a virgin (not anymore though) Omega in heat.   
  
Hisoka put both hands on the slim Shoulders and turned him around again, grabbing the soft fabric of his sleeper by the small of his back, and picked him up off the ground, and carried the little boy slut into the playground like he was a hand bag.   
  
A fresh blast of Omega pheromones hit Hisoka right in the face, as he manhandled the small boy around the playground.   
  
_Hmm~so he likes being manhandled, hm? Well get ready, because you're going to be my own personal cock sleeve, sweet Omega~_ ♥️ Hisoka thought. 

Hisoka spotted a park bench nearby and made his way over to it, carrying Gon with him. Hisoka threw him down on his back on the wooden bench. Hisoka spread the boys legs, crawling in-between thick soft muscular thighs.   
  
He then pushed his knees to his heaving chest, exposing his leaking little hole to the night air. Gon shivered as cool air brushed his oversensitive puckered flesh. The Alpha lubed his cock with his pre-cum leaking from his tip.   
  
Gon stared transfixed at the monster between the man's big muscular thighs, his mouth watering as he watched the Alphas cock continually leaking pre-cum. He's never seen one leak so much before.   
  
He's heard of Alphas who produced massive amount of pre when extremely horny. Gon smiled, proud of himself that he could turn the man on so much that he practically gushed the clear liquid. And it was strong and potent, too. Gon felt slick running out of his still surprisingly tight entrance, and pooling on the park bench beneath him.   
  
Hisoka licked his lips, seeing the boys slick running out of him. He then ran a finger between his ass cheeks and brought it to his mouth, putting the finger between his lips and licking off the sweet sweet slick.   
Mmmm~ it tasted like honey and sweet exotic fruit. He now knew that Gon's taste was his new favorite thing, no doubt about it.   
  
Hisoka looked down at Gon staring hungrily at his cock. Smirking smugly, he pushed his legs harder against his body, his round cheeks spreading even wider as his innocence was exposed to the Alpha. Hisoka's wide broad upper body completely overtaking him as he lined up with his wet sloppy entrance again.   
  
Short, thick, muscled thighs were held tightly, Gon bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Hisoka's neck as the man began re-entering his body.   
  
Hisoka pushed the bulbous purple crown inside him, and Gon moaned at the satisfying stretch, then he pulled out and forcefully shoved all long, thick inches into his waiting body with one burning thrust and set a bruising, damn near brutal pace.   
  
And Gon screamed from the sudden stretching pain that shot up his spine, causing his back to arch off the bench. He was moaning unashamedly, rolling his hips, causing the older man to drive his length deeper into him.   
  
Hisoka showed no mercy, and fucked him mercilessly. Gon's tight little body jerked and withered beneath Hisoka helplessly, his little trapped cock spurting more pre-cum with each deep thrust.   
  
His arms tightened around Hisoka's neck. He felt so good. After what felt like forever, Hisoka felt his knock begin to expand and balls that were slapping against sloppy wet cheeks started to draw up into his body.   
  
Hisoka knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. But he damn sure wasn't done with this Kid's ass just yet, so he quickly pulled out and climbed off of Gon.

And he picked him again. "P-Please, Officer Morow, fuck me, please! Pl-please make me cum!" Gon pleaded with Hisoka. Hisoka smirked and sat down on the bench.  
  
"Oh, I will, don't worry, my little fruit," I told him.   
  
With Gon's now on his lap, Hisoka lowered his fat little bubble butt right back down on his rqgeing length. Hisoka made him ride his cock as he held his hips in a bruising grip.   
  
Gon sat on the Alphas lap, bouncing his ass up and down. He moaned and whimpered, his little hands clutching Hisoka's broard shoulder tightly.   
  
Hisoka looked up at the boys flushed face his dimples more pronounced with his teeth knawing his bottom lips as he tried to stiffle his little gasp of pleasure. Hiska looked around for another place to fuck the Omega and saw the perfect place.     
  
There was a tire swing hanging waist high off the ground. And it was big enough for a body to fit through it.   
  
Perfect.~♥️

Hisoka then stood up, Gon almost losing his balance but he was quick to wrap his legs around Hisoka's waist. He was still moving his hips up and down, not wanting to stop yet.   
  
Hisoka smirked at the horny little Omega and carried him over to the tire swing and slipping him through the hole facing up so he could look at the twinkling stars. He held onto the tire and braced himself.   
  
His short torso and head stuck out of the one side of the tire swing, while his ass and legs were out the other. Hisoka wrapped the thick legs around his waist, Gon holding onto the tire while Hisoka too held onto the playground equipment.   
  
He then shoved his cock back in between his chubby, golden cheeks, and began to fuck him at a furious pace. The tire swing swinging back and forth as his hips slammed into Gon's ass.   
  
"Oh...gods...fuck...me...hard...Alpha!" Gon groaned as he was repeatedly impaled. Hisoka happily obliged and shove in deeply before planting his feet and really gave it to him like he wanted.   
  
Gon's ass jiggled with each impact, his little legs trembling and quivering as he cried out, calling Hisoka his Alpha over and over again. He was chanted it like it was a pray to the gods that Hisoka was now his.   
  
Suddenly all the muscles in Gon's wet sloppy tunnel clamped down hard on Hisoka's cock. He gave out a throaty, pleasured shout as his ass muscles spasmed around Hisoka's cock inside of   
him.   
  
His body began to buck wildly, chasing his powerful orgasm and Hisoka couldn't hold back anymore. He began to fill his fat ass with his thick hot release, so much that it began to gush back out of him.   
  
Hisoka quickly forced his engorged knot into his body, Gon screaming as he came again. The entire front of his sleeper, to his crotch up to his chest was wet and stained with his many orgasms.   
  
Hisoka help the Omegas hips and squeezed as his orgasm rocked his body to the core. He never came that hard that or that much before.   
  
That must've meant something, right. He's heard rumors that when you found your one true mate, and you had sex with them that you would have the most powerful orgasm of your life.   
  
And now Hisoka knew that what he thought was true. Gon was his one true mate. Gon and his wonderful ass was his. This Omegas will never be satisfied or want another Alpha ever again.   
  
He belong to Hisoka now, and he would gladly kill any Alpha who threatened their new found relationship.   
  
And all he needed to do now was seal it with a claiming mark.   
  
As his orgasm continued to rush through him, Hisoka unzipped the sleeper and pull it down his torso. Hisoka eyes widened and he felt his cock spurting more cum as he looked down at the boys now exposed chest. He had a tattoo that said "Courage" across his left pec and both nipples were pierced.   
  
Hisoka moaned, and then wasting no more time and biting down hard and his throbbing scent gland. The scent of apples and cinnamon rushing over his taste buds.   
  
Gon eyes widen, before he trembled violently as Hisoka's sharp fangs penetrated his flesh. Hisoka sucked the bite, leaving a claiming mark on his tan skin.   
  
His chest and surprisingly defined abdomen were heaving with every breath he took. The alpha licked the bit sealim the wound. He then breathed in his scent, and just basked in the afterglow of their hot, rough, rambunctious sex.   
  
After awhile, Hisoka's knot began to finally soften inside of Gin so could pulled out from his sweet ass. Immediately his cum began to run out of hair body like a thick creamy waterfall.   
  
Hisoka quickly closed up the butt flap on the sleeper, his hole still leaking   
cum, and help Gon out of the tire swing onto his shaky legs. Gon stumbled and hisoka quickly caught him and held the trembling boy to his chest.   
  
"You okay, little fruit?~♠️" Hisoka   
asked as the went back to sit on the bench, Gon tripping over his feet the whole way.   
  
They sat down, Gon in Hisoka's lap with his head resting on the man's shoulder. They both sat in companionable silence and watched the stars twinkling for a few minutes.   
  
Gon then decided to answer Hisoka, "Im exhausted! Wow, that felt so good! I've never felt anything like that before," he said dreamingly. Leaning back against the warmth at his back.   
  
Hisoka chuckled before replying. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Gon.~♥️ But I must ask...how did you handle your heats. You're old enough to have had a few. So I'm just wondering, if you don't mind me asking?~♦️" Hisoka wrapped his arms around the boys waist, squeezing him to his chest.   
  
"Oh, my Aunt Mito brought me a toy to help with my heats. But it never felt as incredible as what we just did. This was so much better than a heat toy!" Gon explained enthusiastically, wigging his ass on Hisoka still exposed cock.   
  
Hisoka would have had no problem getting it up again but he knew Gon would be too sore after taking a knot his size for the first time. But with more practice, he knew the Omega would be taking his knot two to three times in a row. "Indeed. Toys don't have the same feel and likeliness of a real cock, and a knot is a added bonus.~♠️" Hisoka said simply.   
  
After a while of silence, Gon spoke up again. "Yu felt it too, right? I'm not the only one feeling this am I?" His asked quietly, his voice tinged with worry and fear. Hisoka stayed silent, not understanding what the boy meant, then he realized what he was talking about.   
  
Holding him to his warm body, Hisoka spoke close to his pierced ear. "Yes,. I felt it. You're not the only one. You are now my mate. I claimed you when I bit your neck so that means you're mine now. Are you ok with that?~♠️" Hisoka said, waiting a little anxiously for the boys answer.   
  
"You mean I'm your mate now?" He asked.   
  
"Yes you are.~♠️" Hisoka answered.   
  
"And that also mean you're my mate, too?" He asked another and Hisoka gave him another confirmation.   
  
Gon became quiet and thoughtful, before turning his head so that he could see Hisoka better. “So that means you can't have sex with anyone but me, am I right?" He asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.   
  
Hisoka chuckled heartily. He bent down and captured the Omegas soft lips, he then whispered against them "indeed it does. No Omega can satisfy me now. And no Alpha will satisfy you either.~♥️ When true mates bond, their scent changes to let others know to stay away.~♠️" Hisoka said pressing loving kisses down the boys neck.   
  
Gon moaned quietly, moving his head to the side so the older man would have more room. "And we also will still smell the same with each other, but others will smell a strong earthy scent.~♠️" the Alpha explained.   
  
Gon shuddered when Hisoka's hot tongue traced a path up his neck to his pierced ear, taking the stud into his mouth and sucking.   
  
Gons mouth fell open as he moaned. "I like that. I like that you can't get you dick wet with anyone but me. You're mine and I'm yours. Till death." Gon whispered. He then turn in the man's lap and planted his ass right on the Alphas hardening cock.   
  
Hisoka groaned, grabbing handfuls of that glorious ass that was now all his. "Till death.~♥️" Hisoka repeats back, then kisses him deeply.   
  
"You think we can go another round? I'm not so sore anymore." Gon asked, looking up at his Alpha through his thick dark lashes.   
  
Hisoka answered by raising his hips so his now raging erection was nestled between the boys ass cheeks.   
  
"I think we have time. Get it nice and wet for me.~♥️" Gon smiled big and wide before sliding off Hisoka's lap and falling to his knees. He took hold of the man's thick length, stroking it so his pre-cum flowed freely.   
  
He then licked a long hot stripe from the base to the bulbous purple crown. He licked the stream of clear liquid on his tongue, taste buds humming, moaning at the sweet and salty taste of his Alpha.   
  
After getting it real wet and slippery, Gon pulled off and then stood up, tuning his back so his mate could see his sopping wet ass.   
  
He then took his arms out of the sleepers sleeves and pulled them down so the fabric pooled around his ankle, standing completely naked. He bent over, the cum that Hisoka had put deep him began flowing out of him.   
  
Gon looked back at his mate and grinned, "take what belong to you, Alpha. It's all yours now." He said seductively, hazel eyes twinkling and his eyebrow piercing gleaming off the pale moonlight.   
  
Standing up, Hisoka moved over to his mate and swiftly planted himself to the hilt inside the young Omega.   
  
"You are insatiable. I like that, little fruit. Oh, and my name's Hisoka by the way.~♥️" was the last thing he said before fucking his mates brains out for the second time that night.   
  
After they were down and spent, Hisoka looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing three in the morning. So he patted Gon, who was laying in his lap, on the thigh. "Alright time to go. You need to go home before your aunt discover's you're not in bed like you're supposed to be.~♠️" Hisoka said.   
  
Gon nodded and hopped off of his lap and began zipping up his sleeper, grimacing, no doubt feeling all the cum he shot cooling on his warm skin.   
  
They walked out of the playground hand in hand back to Hisoka squad car. Gon climbed in the passenger seat as hisoka got behind the wheel. "Okay, Gon, where do you live?~♠️" hisoka asked the they pulled up to the entrance to the park.   
  
Just take a right here and I'll tell you the rest of the way." Gon said sleepily, but he managed to stay awake as they drove out of the park, giving Hisoka directions.   
  
As hisoka pulled up to Gon's house, Gon hopped out hisoka following him. He was glad that the porch light wasn't on as the climbed the step. He didn't want anyone seeing how ruined the boys sleeper was. It was soaked through and reeking of sweat, cum and slick. And he could smell that his scent has changed to something that resembled his own scent.   
  
Hisoka couldn't help the large smile to Grace his features. Gon then stopped in front of his front door and turned to face the older man.   
  
I had fun tonight. And I hope you did too, Hisoka." He said, his voice sounded so good with his name on his tongue. Hisoka grinned, stepping up the boy and closing the distance between their lips.   
  
"I had fun too, the best night of my life actually.~♥️" whispered against the boys soft lips. Gon smiled and and pulled away. He looked into Hisoka golden eyes, pecking on the lips again before turning to his front door. He opened it and stepped inside, but not before turning back to his mate.   
  
"Same time tomorrow night?" He asked, big doe eyes wide and hopeful.   
  
Hisoka pretended to think before replying. "Absolutely, Gon.~♥️" Hisoka said, licking his lips.   
  
Gon smiled wide again and disappeared into his house leaving Hisoka to stand there with a stupid grin on his face. He has never felt this way before. Not with his used-to-be-not-so-boyfriend, Illumi. Not with those other Omegas. No one.   
  
But this kids suddenly shows up in his life and takes his heart away. He never, in a million years, thought he'd find his one true mate, but he out of the blue finds him. And Hisoka couldn't have been happier.   
  
As he got back into his car and drove away, driving home for the night, there was only one thing on his mind.   
  
He had...no, needed to see Gon again. And soon. Very soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review and subscribe.


End file.
